


Warmth

by vnikiforov



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET BOY, JJ Style Week, JJStyleWeek, M/M, short because i'm burnt out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: "...You’re awful.”“Aw, come on, I’m freezing for you. Appreciate me.”JJ looked down at his boyfriend fondly. “Come on, let’s get home."----Or the one where Leo comes to visit.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> JJ Style Week: Day Seven - Free Day
> 
> A little thing about dorks being cold but suffering through it for each other. I love them. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please be sure to check out mine and Maria's previous work for JJ Style Week and to go through the tag to find other's! (Also be sure to check out @jjstyleweek on twitter and tumblr for fanart and more!)

Leo shivered again, which was outrageous considering he was wearing multiple jackets already. He wasn’t used to the weather in Canada. To be honest, he didn’t really like the weather at all. The warm beaches of Texas, that’s what he prefered, but he digressed. He was here for a reason and that reason was wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how cold it was for you,” He whispered. 

Leo smiled up at his boyfriend. “It’s okay. I’ll get used to it.” 

JJ hummed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m so happy you’re here. I didn’t think I’d get to hold you for another month or two,” He said as he tightened his arms around Leo’s waist. “I missed you.”

“I thought it was finally time to spend the holidays together. I’ve been dying to meet your parents in a setting where they’re not rooting against me,” Leo joked. 

JJ laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead. “They never root against you. I think they secretly have rooted for you since we became friends when I trained in America. They were ecstatic to find out that we were dating.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really. They come home tomorrow with Min and Max, they’re also excited to see you again.” 

Leo smiled. “I’m excited to see them.”

“My family loves you,” JJ said. “Kind of think they want to steal you away from me.” 

“Don’t get jealous. I’m only here for you.” 

“You say that until we get home and meet the family pets. No one can resist Nikki,” JJ smirked.

“Does this mean I have permission to spend all the holidays with the dogs, because if you’re giving me permission then I will take it,” He replied, only half serious.

“As long as you spend that same amount of time with me, too.” 

Leo placed a quick peck on JJ’s lips. “Of course. You don’t have to worry about that. I can cuddle you and cuddle the dogs, too. My mom said I was a good multitasker.”

“ _ Leo.” _

“Okay, fine. My mom thinks I’m a horrible multitasker.” 

“Why do I love you?” 

Leo smiled. “That’s not a question I can answer.”

“Min and Max can have you. You’re awful.”

“Aw, come on, I’m freezing for you. Appreciate me.”

JJ looked down at his boyfriend fondly. “Come on, let’s get home. I’d offer to get you something like Tim Hortons, but you’d probably make me feel bad for being-

“A Canadian stereotype? Yes, I would, but it’d be out of love,” Leo said. “But, I mean, I’m up for anything warm that’ll help me survive this awful cold weather.” 

“Would a kiss work?” JJ asked. 

Leo blushed slightly. “I don’t know.”

“I could try.”

“Okay,” He said.

JJ leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Leo’s lips. A warmth spread through his stomach and a smile formed on his face. “Better?”

“Much,” Leo whispered, though he wish he could say more. Wish he could ask for more.

“I’m glad,” JJ said as he slid off his coat and placed it around Leo’s shoulders.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine. I have a sweater on,” He said and Leo wondered what kind of abnormally hot, superhuman he was dating. But, he was also warm, so he wasn’t about to complain. 

Instead, he took his hand and let JJ lead them to the car.

For the first time since he arrived in Canada, he felt warm.

*       *       *

JJ smiled softly down at his boyfriend, who was shivering despite the fact that he was trying to hide it. Or maybe he wasn’t, he did have several jackets on. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how cold it was for you,” JJ whispered. 

Leo smiled up at him, “It’s okay. I’ll get used to it.” 

“Yeah?” JJ hummed. He only wanted Leo to enjoy himself here. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m so happy you’re here. I didn’t think I’d get to hold you for another month or two,” He tightened his grip around Leo. “I missed you.”

“I thought it was finally time to spend the holidays together. I’ve been dying to meet your parents in a setting where they’re not rooting against me,” Leo said, but the smile on his face let JJ know that he was only joking. 

JJ laughed and placed his lips against Leo’s forehead in a kiss. He pulled away to look at his boyfriend, “They never root against you. I think they secretly have rooted for you since we became friends when I trained in America. They were ecstatic to find out that we were dating.”

“Really?” Leo asked and JJ nodded.

“Yeah, really. They come home tomorrow with Min and Max, they’re also excited to see you again,” JJ said. Well, at least he thought they were judging by their spam texts asking if Leo was staying for Christmas and if he’d want gifts. 

Leo smiled and JJ could feel his cheeks warm a bit. “I’m excited to see them.”

“My family loves you. Kind of think they want to steal you away from me.” 

“Don’t get jealous. I’m only here for you.” JJ noticed that Leo’s eyes twinkled when he spoke.

“You say that until we get home and meet the family pets. No one can resist Nikki.” 

“Does this mean I have permission to spend all the holidays with the dogs, because if you’re giving me permission then I will take it.” Yes, they definitely twinkled.

“As long as you spend that same amount of time with me, too,” JJ smiled.

For whatever reason, Leo placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Of course. You don’t have to worry about that. I can cuddle you and cuddle the dogs, too. My mom said I was a good multitasker.”

“ _ Leo.” _

“Okay, fine. My mom thinks I’m a horrible multitasker.”  

JJ huffed out a laugh, “Why do I love you?” 

“That’s not a question I can answer,” Leo said with a smile.

“Min and Max can have you. You’re awful.”

“Aw, come on, I’m freezing for you. Appreciate me.”

JJ looked at Leo and wondered how he found someone like him that he loved so completely and that loved him just as much. “Come on, let’s get home. I’d offer to get you something like Tim Hortons, but you’d probably make me feel bad for being-

“A Canadian stereotype? Yes, I would, but it’d be out of love,” Leo said. JJ laughed and shook his head. Before he could say anything in reply, Leo continued, “But, I mean, I’m up for anything warm that’ll help me survive this awful cold weather.” 

“Would a kiss work?” JJ asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t know,” he replied and a small blush had started to form on his cheeks.

“I could try.”

“Okay,” Leo whispered. 

JJ leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Leo’s lips. He smiled slightly before pulling away, “Better?”

“Much,” Leo whispered, and JJ could tell that he wanted to say more. He understood the feeling. 

“I’m glad,” JJ smiled. He took off his jacket and placed it over Leo’s shoulders. The cold bit at his skin through his sweater almost immediately, but JJ could handle it.

“What about you?” Leo asked. JJ liked that he worried. 

“I’m fine. I have a sweater on,” He said and he could tell Leo didn’t want to believe him, but he let it go, took his hand and let JJ lead him to the car.

And, no freezing weather was going to take the warm feeling JJ got when he was with Leo.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JJ. TECHNICALLY IT'S TOMORROW BUT STILL!!!!!


End file.
